


Grubs

by lovelyleias



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, how do humans create grubs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grubs

“Okay, first of all, it’s literally impossible.”

Jade pouts as Karkat paces in front of the couch in their cramped apartment.

“Don’t give me that look,” he tells her, but she only sticks out her tongue in a rather infantile fashion. “Seriously Jade, we don’t have grubs like humans do! We have more of a… of an incestious slurry of genetic material.”

“Gross,” Jade wrinkles her nose and hugs her knees to her chest. 

“Shut up,” Karkat says halfheartedly, well-versed in the ignorance of humans, especially the one that sits before him. “Anyways, I know it’s different it’s different for humans. But, uh, trolls don’t carry their grubs inside them, that’s fucking weird. And, even if they did, they would never actually meet their grubs.”

“Well, I think that’s very sad,” Jade replies firmly, patting the couch beside her. Karkat sighs and sits down beside her. “What was your, um, lusus like, then?”

Karkat chews on his lip. “It was definitely a pain in my ass, but I guess I miss it more than I thought I would.” 

Jade rests her head on his shoulder and is only partially surprised when he doesn’t squirm away. “It’s alright. We have each other, right?” 

Karkat lets out a deep breath again. “You really want grubs, don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Well. I’m sure there’s some weird human procedure that can help us.”

Jade’s face splits into a grin and she kisses Karkat’s cheek sweetly. “Yes! I know exactly what we can do! Have you ever heard of adoption?”


End file.
